


Grave of Nightmares

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There were things that went  bump in the night. Spencer and Aaron are the things that bump back.





	Grave of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer settled down on the edge of Archer's Line. The Fallen that had seen them were already dead, but none had come to figure out why their brethren were killed. Spencer wondered if it was because the Fallen were used to the Hive killing them and didn't worry about the Guardians that had infiltrated the moon. Though the Fallen had seen where Spencer and Aaron had gone, so they probably thought that all the two of them were dead. Spencer had flown over the fortress that GARCIA marked as the location of the World's Grave and found that there was a lot of Hive there, so they hadn't been able to safely land there. Instead, Spencer had flown them to the same location that they had dropped the first time on the moon. Spencer had visited the Lunar colony a lot during his working history with Bray Tech.

Aaron was scouting ahead a little bit and would come back after he had seen if there were more Fallen than there had been before on the way to the colony base where they would branch off to go to the Temple. With the Sparrows being the best way to get there quickly, they needed to make sure that there were not too many Fallen that would fire at them.

"There are actually less so if we get on our Sparrows here, we can make it through probably with minimal fire at us."

"Good."

"So, where are we headed inside of the Temple?"

"The World's Grave. It's a fortress inside there and inside of it is a library. GARCIA and I agree that it's the best way to find out what the Hive are planning. We got the information from the Ghost. The library is said to hold everything that the Hive have learned about Earth. GARCIA is going to steal all that she can if we can get her there."

"Sounds like a plan. We just have to get inside the fortress first." Aaron looked up and out in the direction that they were going to be going. He wasn't exactly happy, but they would do what they could. Aaron agreed that they needed to know more, but the Vanguard were unwilling to send more Guardians with them. In fact, Zavala had tried to keep Aaron back and just send Spencer, but that had started a fight among the other two. Ikora Rey was unwilling to send her Warlock out without help and Cayde-6, well Spencer heard him say something low to Zavala that made the man agreed. It wasn't until afterward that Aaron told him what the Hunter Vanguard leader had said, which was that if Aaron weren't allowed to go to protect his fireteam member, Cayde would just have to go. Spencer had learned since then that Cayde slightly regretted becoming the Vanguard for the Hunters as it meant he was not allowed to leave the Tower or City.

"Saddle up," Aaron said.

Spencer glared at Aaron even though his lover couldn't see his face. Spencer called his Sparrow out and straddled it while he waited for Aaron to get his ready. Aaron was fiddling with his gloves and not really paying attention to Spencer. Aaron had bought a new pair of leather gloves on what he called their second date. It had taken Spencer and GARCIA a few days to get through all of the information that was obtained from the Ghost. Aaron had forced Spencer out of the room that Spencer and GARCIA had taken over to work on the data several times a day to eat at least. He also forced Spencer out to sleep. There had also been sex, but Spencer didn't want to think about that.

"Ready, Hotch?" Spencer asked, hoping that the change of name would get through Aaron's head to whatever he was thinking about because it was evident to Spencer that he was not thinking about his gloves and the fit of them anymore.

"Yeah."

"So is now the time to tell you that there is an ancient Knight who protects the World's Grave?"

Aaron turned his head around, and Spencer could feel the glare.

"We are going to have to kill him to find the Grave and allow GARCIA to steal everything that she can."

"I can lead you to him," GARCIA said helpfully.

"I kind of hate you right now, Spencer."

"I know." Spencer took off, his Sparrow shooting past Aaron's. Aaron would catch up at some point and bypass him. Spencer applied as much speed as he dared. He tried to make it to the narrow passage before Aaron, but just before the ridge of Archer's Line Aaron caught up with him. "BASTARD!"

Aaron's laughter wafted back to the Spencer through their comms. Aaron was waiting for him at the ridge on the high side of the area they had fought through the first time they had been on the Moon. So Spencer got off of his and called for it to be transported back up into the Sparrow link. Spencer saw what made Aaron stop, a lot of movement on the other side of the ridge. Spencer drew his handgun as he heard the sound of a Stealth Vandal get a close. He started to look, and when he saw it taking aim above them, he began to fire first. Three shots and the invisibility shield dropped. Spencer kept shooting until the magazine was empty. After the rest of the Vandals, Dregs, and Shanks were dead, Spencer looked around. There was a building in front of him that looked like a shiny golf ball. There were facets of it that were broken, and it helped it look a little less like a golf ball, but it still looked around like one. Spencer could tell by his tracker that something was inside of it.

A Dreg popped out from behind a crate, and Spencer fired two shots to kill it. Aaron entered the building and whistled. Spencer looked where Aaron's head was facing and saw that he saw. There was a hole blown out at the back of the building. That was where they needed to go. Aaron went first, and Spencer stayed behind. There were two Hallowed Knights at the base of the area, protecting the entrance to the Fortress. Spencer changed to his Scout Rifle and worked on picking off one of the Knights while Aaron handled the other. The primary weapons of the Knights would very much have made it hard for them to land anywhere near this place. Archer's Line was a perfect place to drop them because they could come up from below and the Hive and Fallen never see them until the ships fly off. It made it nice to slip in and out of the Moon quickly and well even after them arriving the first time the Fallen still weren't actually trying to protect Archer's Line.

Spencer pushed forward, getting to the opening before Aaron. Instead of a chamber like the Temple, it was just a hallway. It was just hallway after hallway, leading down into the Moon.

"The Hive dug down into the Moon didn't they?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," GARCIA said. She bobbled in front of him as he walked down the hallways. "Filled it with all kinds of catacombs and chambers. Who knows what all they are doing down here, and there are not enough Guardians to invade and find out."

"We don't need to invade, just find the heart of what they are doing and mess it up," Aaron said.

Down further they went. It got darker and darker and a lot creepier as they went. It was nothing like going into a Tombship, but there were parallels to be made. There were times that even with GARCIA it was hard to see, like the power of the Hive was also making it hard for any kind of light to shine.

"It's a whole Necropolis down here," GARCIA said.

Spencer didn't answer, and neither did Aaron. They came across their first group of Hive and took them out easy. The chamber where they were was massive, and Spencer wasn't sure exactly what purpose it served. He could tell nothing by the layout or the enemies that they had killed.

"Antechamber of sorts?" Aaron asked as he pointed the direction that they needed to go.

"Has to be. Let's go deeper."

The next area they came across was a short distance away, and as they started to kill the Hive in there, a Tombship appeared. A Wizard came out of that Tombship, and Spencer focused on the Thrall that came with it while Aaron took out the Wizard with his Sniper Rifle. Aaron started forward, but Spencer was looking around. He saw the thing at the end of the chamber and grabbed Aaron's arm.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Shrieker, at the end of the chamber. It's dormant right now but get set up to take out it out when I get close. It's only activated by someone being close to it. I'll stay in cover while you kill it."

Spencer took off at a run, taking out a Thrall that had been hiding behind a stalagmite of sorts. The sound of the Shrieker waking up was one thing that still haunted Spencer in his dreams. Spencer dove behind another stalagmite and waited for the sound to the Sheiker exploding to happen. The death shots of the Shrieker streaked above Spencer's head going for Aaron. Aaron shot up and ducked behind cover just as they were reaching him. Spencer smiled when all four of the death shots hit the wall in front of where Aaron was settled.

"CLEAR!" Spencer yelled. Spencer checked over his ammo and his gun while he waited for Aaron to join him at the other end of the chamber. There was no red on his tracker, so he knew that it was safe for the moment to do what he needed.

"Onward?" Aaron asked as he slipped his Sniper Rifle over his shoulder and readied his Scout.

"Let's get this shit done," Spencer said with a smile on his face. Aaron shook his head at Spencer's words. They walked up the stairs at the back of the room and into another hallway.

"Oh shit," GARCIA said.

"What?" Aaron and Spencer asked at the same time.

"The Knight is close to us, and it's powerful. I've not felt anything this powerful."

Spencer agreed, he could feel the Darkness that it put off pressing down on him. "But this Knight holds the key to finding the WOrld's Grave so no matter what we have to face it."

"Agreed," Aaron said.

"Do you have a name of this place, GARCIA?"

"Circle of Bones, which is icky. The place we were just in was the Hall of Wisdom, which Hive and wisdom don't really go together in my book but they can call their places whatever they want. Doesn't have to be right."

Spencer laughed to himself at the GHost's words. He was pretty sure that she was soothing herself instead of trying to impart actual words. The next chamber area that they entered was huge, and there was already a Tombship waiting on them. It dropped a lot of enemies, and Spencer stayed back with Aaron to fight them.

There was a room that looked a little like a prison of sorts in the middle of the room as Aaron and Spencer fought their way forward. Except it didn't go all the up to the ceiling, instead it was almost like one of those fighting coliseums where it ended just up enough to where ordinary people couldn't jump up and out, but they were no ordinary people. Spencer could see movement inside but ignored it for the time being. The enemies on the outside to focus on and needed to not actually pay any attention to what was inside the prison-like area. It was Acolytes and Thralls on the outside, so really it didn't take long for them to take them out.

"So there is where we are going?" Aaron asked, using his gun to point toward the prison like area.

"Yes, I saw an actual entrance around here. Though I wonder how well you'd be able to jump up there and set up to snipe?"

"I think I can. I can always jump back down if I need to if it gets too hot. You go in the normal way, and I set get set up to snipe?" Aaron walked over to the edge and Spencer followed. The enemies on the inside were looking at them. None of them were firing like they were inviting them to come in the usual way. Spencer grinned and started toward where he saw the entrance.

The doorway like area was charged with the firepower of a Wizard, the HIve had made the first move, and Spencer waited for the Wizard to stop firing at him to pop around the corner. His void grenade was ready, and Spencer tossed it at the Wizard. It landed and the bolts arced out from it and then right back at the Wizard, dropping its shield, and Spencer fired a few times at the head with his Scout to take it out.

That was when the Knight stepped around and started to fire at Spencer. The power of it was oppressive. Sniping wasn't the best method of kill and Spencer knew it. He looked to find Aaron to see that he was slinging his Sniper around his back before he dropped down into the room. There was a massive chain in the center of the room that was moving like it was in use or something was pulling on it. Spencer wasn't sure that he wanted to know. There were a bunch of small enemies in the room but the main threat was the Knight. Spencer watched as Aaron started a movement that Spencer knew well. Spencer grinned and ran at the Knight. It confused the Knight for a few seconds, but as it was recovering, Spencer heard the first of three shots from Aaron's Golden Gun. Spencer used a small ledge in the room to allow him to jump up. He pulled on that power inside of him that he was learning to manipulate and his Nova Bomb started to form. He thrust his arm out as Aaron fired his last shot. Before the Knight could recover from the Golden Gun, the Nova Bomb hit it. Spencer landed to the side of the Knight as it died. He drew his gun and started to work on the Acolytes that were still a little shocked at death of the Knight. Aaron was using his knives to work on the few Thrall that ran at them from the side of the room where Spencer had come in. MEaning that something had called them but given the distance that would have had to have come from, Spencer was shocked they were arriving.

"Is that it?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, the tracker is clear of red." Spencer slumped down to sit on the floor to get his breath back. He shook a little at the exertion of the fight in the outer room and then the one with the Knight.

"You knew exactly what I was doing."

"What?" Spencer said he tried to figure out what Aaron was talking about.

"My Golden Gun. I didn't even tell you what I was doing, but you knew."

"You have a stance that you get into before you call it into existence. I wasn't sure if the Gun would take care of the Knight so I figured that overkill was better than no kill."

"I didn't realize that you were paying that close of attention to me when we fight," Aaron said as he finally sat down beside Spencer on the ground. Spencer laid his hand on Aaron's knee, even though there were layers of leather and metal between them, he felt like it was grounding. Aaron put his gloved hand over Spencer's and squeezed.

"This is the key to the Grave," GARCIA said as she floated around the room. "I know where we are headed."

"Good. Give us a few moments," Aaron said.

Aaron said nothing and neither did Spencer as they sat there and recovered from a long fight into the fortress with another fight up ahead. If this was what protected the key to the Grave, then what was in the World's Grave had to be worse. Spencer was the first one up, and he held out his hand to help Aaron up. They walked back out the way that Spencer had come and GARCIA floated in front of them instead of setting a beacon on their HUD. Into another hallway, they went. Aaron set off at a jog into it. Spencer set the same pace but stayed about ten feet behind him, just to be safe.

"This should lead us right to the Grave," GARCIA said as she finally disappeared into safety wherever it was that she went when Spencer was fighting. "The World's Grave that is. Not ours."

Spencer heard Aaron's chuckle through the comm link and let himself smile. They knew exactly where they were going and it wasn't going to be their grave. Spencer was damned if he was going to let anyone put him to a grave inside of the HIve ridden Moon. Spencer heard the shriek of Thrall and put on a burst of speed to help Aaron kill the group that he apparently stumbled upon.

When the Thrall were dead, Spencer saw that they were the watchdogs for a group of HIve that were guarding an entrance to what Spencer assumed was the Grave. They both slowed down as they hit the doorway of the room.

"That's it!" GARCIA near yelled on their link. "There it is!"

"Shush," Aaron said. The room was empty of enemies, and Spencer understood why Aaron wanted GARCIA quiet. It wasn't good that the room was empty. It smelled of a trap. One step through and the doors slammed shut behind them. Spencer frowned and gripped his gun tighter. Enemies flooded out from the dark corners.

There was the level that they were on and then beyond that was a lower level and then back up to a higher level. There wasn't a good place to set up to pick off enemies on the side that they were on. They needed to get to the other side and get behind the pillar that was pretty sure was the World's Grave. First, they had a room full of enemies to take out. It was Acolytes and two Knights and were easy work, but Spencer knew that something else had to be there.

Aaron was the first up onto the platform area, and his GARCIA shot out of the air around him. Spencer's did the same as Spencer got up there. The two of them danced in the air as they started to scan the Grave.

"When I break in the Hive are going to come after us. Be ready," GARCIA said.

Spencer looked down and watched as Thrall started to come up out of the pool in front of them. He frowned as he saw the glowing of a Cursed one. Spencer took aim and blew it up before it could even get all the way out. The ground shook, and Spencer looked up from where the Thrall were rushing at them to see a Knight on the ledge they had entered on.

"There is so much," GARCIA said.

"What about the Bekenstein limit?" Spencer asked as he reloaded his gun after that wave of HIve were destroyed.

"They broke it!" one of the GARCIA's said.

More Thrall and two more Knights started to spawn. Spencer looked for the Cursed Thrall and took it out again before it could even get out of the water all the way. Spencer waited for the rest of the Thrall to get close before tossing an Axion Bolt grenade and then drawing his knives. He charged at the Thrall and let Aaron work on the Knights. When there was no more screeching of HIve, Spencer watched Aaron fell the last Knight.

Spencer waited for more to spawn but nothing did for nearly a full minute. He was panting from taking out the Thrall but uninjured thankfully.

"Okay. I got it all! There is so much stuff, much of it unbelievable. The Hive have seen thousands of worlds taken by the Darkness. The Hive have been seeding Earth for centuries, waiting for their Gods to return. We have to warn the City about this. Let's get out of here."

"What's the Bekenstein limit?" Aaron asked as he waved for Spencer to go first. Now they had to get out of the Fortress that they were in.

"It's an upper limit on entropy or information that can be contained within a given finite region of space which has a finite amount of energy. Or conversely maximum amount of information required to perfectly describe a given physical system down to the quantum level. This means that the World's Gave contained so much information that it broke the laws of physics on the maximum limit of data that can be in one place with limited amounts of energy," Spencer answer before GARCIA could. Spencer kept on walking, but he heard no steps behind him, meaning that Aaron wasn't walking. Spencer turned around to look at his lover.

"You've talked about working for Bray Tech but what exactly did you do there?"

"Um..." Spencer didn't know how to answer that or if he wanted to. "Can talk about that later?" Spencer glanced at GARCIA. Spencer could see what passed for GARCIA's face and knew that she was shocked that Spencer had answered it as well.

"Sure."

It was silence for the whole of the trip out of the Fortress, and it was like the HIve had pulled out because there were no enemies until they left the golf ball-shaped place and ran into the Fallen. After taking out the enemies there, they got on their Sparrows and made for Archer's Line.

"Fly us home, GARCIA," Spencer said as he settled into the pilot's seat. He didn't have the brain power to give to make sure that they made it home. He was focused on how the Hive had broken the Bekenstein limit. Their tech while looking like magic had to be a lot more powerful than Spencer thought. He thought about their Gods that they worshiped and wondered how they were formed through tech. It was interesting to see how it all worked.

"I'll go with Garcia to talk to the Vanguard and the Speaker, if you want to go think," Aaron offered as they transmatted into the hanger. "I'm sure that she can explain enough to get them to understand what is going on."

"The Faction Leaders will demand to be there," Spencer said.

"I can handle them, better than you. You keep pissing off Executor Hideo."

"He's an asshole."

Aaron snorted and pulled off his helmet. Spencer reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair off of his forehead where it was stuck with sweat. Aaron caught his hand as it moved away and laid Spencer's hand over his heart. Spencer reached up with one hand and unlocked his helmet to take it off. Spencer could hear the voices around them and didn't care much at all for anyone who could see what they were doing. There was no one's that opinion matter inside of the Tower other than the two of them. So when Aaron reached out with his hand and pulled Spencer those two steps that put them chest to chest he didn't fight it. He let Aaron kiss him. Spencer parted his lips and dipped his tongue between Aaron's lips, tasting just a little.

"You know that we don't have time for that, Spencer," Aaron said when he pulled back.

"No, but it'll make sure that you come back quickly. I'll be in our rooms." Spencer ducked in for another kiss before he brushed his lips against Aaron's cheek and grinned before whispering. "And in our bed, naked."

"Ready, Hotch?" Morgan called out, and it made Aaron sigh.

"If you are not naked when I make it into the rooms, I might just have to do something about that." Aaron disengaged from Spencer and walked passed him before jogging to where Morgan was. Morgan was still working with Rossi's team on Earth and had been upset to not go with Aaron and Spencer to the Moon. Spencer figured that when they figured out something to do to strike back at the Hive, Morgan would be with them.

Spencer waited until Morgan and Aaron were long gone from the hanger before he started out of it. Both GARCIAs had gone with the pair, either to help Aaron explain it all or to be near Morgan, Spencer wasn't exactly sure. Spencer had a list of things that he wanted to do, but first, it was a shower to get the grime of the Moon off of him.

Exiting the shower, Spencer looked around to make sure that Aaron hadn't rush through the meeting. Spencer picked up his tablet and started to update the log that he was making. He was documenting everything on his personal tablet so that if he didn't catch something, he might be able to see it working on the tablet. The one thing that still kind of shocked Spencer was the Rasputin still had access to Spencer's tablet and wasn't trying to shut it down. It was periphery, and Spencer still hadn't talked to him. There were the logs of the conversations that they had in Russian on there. Spencer knew that Rasputin could understand and speak in English and wondered why he was being like he was and just speaking Russian in the conversations that the Tower was picking up but Spencer didn't want to have that kind of discussion when he wasn't sure who might be listening. Rasputin hadn't started to read over Spencer's log but he could, and Spencer wasn't going to stop him.

Spencer grinned to himself when he was done updating what he considered the factual part of the log. Next was everything to do with him. His personal thoughts and what he was thinking. Spencer laid on the bed on his stomach and set the tablet down to lean against a pillow. Aaron would have a lovely vision of Spencer's ass when he entered. Tapping a few buttons a hard light keyboard appeared in the air in front of the tablet. Spencer pushed it down to where he could type quickly on it. Spencer added ruminations on the HIve Gods and whether those were the actual Gods of the Darkness or whether there were those out there as well. Spencer had heard a few names mentioned and had them on a log of their own. He would work out a connection if it were one of the last things that he did.

An hour later, Spencer's arms were tired and so wasn't he. He settled the tablet on the table beside the bed and laid his head down. The light in the room was too much, but he didn't want to get up and turn the light off, so Spencer grabbed the pillows on the bed and made a little triangle overtop of his head. It blocked the light enough to where he could not see it and allowed him to breathe. He closed his eyes and felt his body slip into sleep.

Spencer was dreaming, he knew that because they were back on the Moon and Aaron didn't have his helmet on. He could see himself as well, also without a helmet. They were standing at the entrance to the Temple of Crota, and Spencer looked behind to see that Exo stranger up on the rocks again. Spencer watched as they stood up and then exited the area. He was pulled along to a ship, and Spencer stopped as he took it in. It was the Eon Trespass, a model of a ship that made Spencer's heartache. He hated the reminder of Elsie. Still, the Exo was sitting at the helm of the ship and was talking to someone even though Spencer couldn't hear what they were saying. Spencer blinked, and he wasn't sure where the hell he was when he opened his eyes. It was a beautiful shot of a city of some kind. There was so blue and purple light everywhere.

"You aren't allowed here," someone said.

Spencer turned around to look at the Awoken that was standing there with a gun in his hand. The gun was aimed right at Spencer. It was one of the first times that Spencer had ever had a vision of his try and interact with him.

"Earth Born Awoken are not allowed here, ever," the man said again.

"I am allowed to go where I want," Spencer voice said but he didn't say it. Then a version of him stepped forward, where the two of them had been taking up the same space. Spencer was wearing different armor, more exotic armor and it was battle-tested by the dings and scorch marks all over it. "You harm me, and you'll have to deal with your Queen."

"She take another plaything to her bed? Why would she take one of the Earthborn instead of us loyal to her?" The gun shook, and Spencer watched as the man pulled the trigger. Spencer took the blast to his armor and grinned before shooting forward and disarming the man in a move that Spencer knew well.

"Speak that way of her again, and I'll gut you like a fish."

"Spencer?" Aaron called out. Spencer turned to see Aaron walking forward in the dream, but he was wearing what Aaron had been wearing to go to the Moon. Spencer shook his head, and it woke up him. He blinked to see where he was. He was on his back with the pillows still over his head. Spencer felt lips on his stomach and groaned.

"That had better be you, Aaron," Spencer said as he moved his head to push the pillows over to where he could see. Aaron was there on top of him, his hair wet from a shower, and he was naked.

"As if I would allow anyone else in here with you naked. GARCIA is communing with Morgan or whatever they are doing. All six are in the room with him. Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss are somewhere else, and I've locked the door. Grab the headboard," Aaron said as he leaned back to settle himself on his knees straddling Spencer's waist.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I want to play a game. I want to see how long you can stand to hold onto that instead of grabbing me while I finger you."

"Finger me?" Spencer asked, and that was when Aaron held up a bottle of slick. Spencer groaned and raised his arms up to grab the headboard on the bed like Aaron wanted. He groaned as Aaron motioned for Spencer to spread his legs. Aaron raised one of his so that Spencer could move one. When it was outside of Aaron's knees, he set down one knee before raising up to allow Spencer to move the other. Aaron dropped the bottle on Spencer's stomach, and it was cool. He hissed and tried to jerk back away from Aaron, but Aaron grabbed his knees and pulled him down the bed a little more, stretching his arms taut. Aaron leaned up to kiss him as his hands danced up and down Spencer's inner thighs, sending goosebumps all along Spencer's skin.

"Be good," Aaron whispered as he pulled back. He grabbed the slick and coated two fingers with it. Spencer nodded his head when Aaron used his clean hand to push one of Spencer' knees up to his chest, opening him up to let Aaron do whatever he wanted. Spencer felt the tip of one finger slip over his hole, and he shut his eyes. He felt his cock getting hard and knew that he would be begging before long, it was what Aaron wanted. Aaron pushed that first finger inside of Spencer, slow and steady but it had been a long while since Spencer had done it to himself so that finger felt huge. Spencer groaned again as Aaron pulled that finger out. Aaron pushed in and pulled out several times before he pushed in with two. Spencer wanted to let go of the headboard and grabbed Aaron's shoulders and pull him close to where they were breathing the same air. He wanted more than the fingers inside of him.

Spencer rode the feelings in his body and tried to keep a hold of the headboard. Aaron was using two fingers in his ass, and the other hand was gripping his cock, stroking him quick and sure. Spencer felt his orgasm build, and he crested with a cry. Aaron stroked his through his orgasm and gentled the movement of the fingers inside of him. Spencer looked at Aaron when he removed the fingers from inside of Spencer just as the sensations were getting to be too much. Spencer groaned as he looked at Aaron's cock, hard and leaking between Spencer's legs. Aaron grabbed the slick again and coated his cock. Spencer still hadn't let go of the headboard. Aaron reached forward and pulled up at Spencer.

Letting go of the headboard, Spencer allowed Aaron to pull him up. Aaron turned him around to where he was on his hands and knees, but instead of his leg spread, they were pressed together. Spencer felt Aaron's cock slide between his thighs.

"Yes," Spencer said as he dropped to his elbows to where he could look and see the head of Aaron's cock as it slid all the way forward and the head came out on the other side. Spencer tipped to where he was held up on one elbow and reached down to rub his thumb over the head of Aaron's cock as it slipped forward again. Aaron thrust several more times before he came as well. Aaron pulled Spencer up and forced his head around to where they could sloppily kiss as Aaron held up Spencer with an arm wrapped around his release covered stomach.

"Time for another shower," Aaron said with a grin on his lips when he pulled out of the kiss.

"You just want me wet and willing."

"You are always wet and willing for me," Aaron said as he reached down and cupped Spencer's soft cock. "I want you as many times as I can have you for the rest of our lives, Spencer. Every which way that I can. I want you to have me the same."

"I want that as well." Spencer closed his eyes and thought about his dream. He wasn't sure what it was about, but he figured that he would figure that out at some point. He allowed Aaron to prod him up and into the bathroom where they would trade kisses and touches until they were hard again. Spencer knew what happened when they were in the shower together. He wouldn't change that for almost anything in the world.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
